LEGO Racers 2
LEGO Racers 2 is the sequel to the first LEGO racing game entitled LEGO Racers, released for the PC, Playstation 2 and Game Boy Advance gaming systems in 2001. In this game, the player has more freedom, as well as more characters to talk to. There are five large worlds, starting with the hometown, Sandy Bay. The player then moves along to Dino Island, Mars, Arctic, and finally Xalax, the racing planet. You advance by winning 4 races in Sandy Bay, and then collecting gold bricks to advance to the other realms to win their 5 races. There the player challenges Rocket Racer again in a large stadium. After Rocket Racer is defeated, he will happily hand over the title of the greatest racer in the galaxy. A character named Sparky assists the player and lets you explore the lands. Opponents The four racers from Sandy Bay are Workman Fred, Mike the Postman, Fireman Gavin, and P. C. Bobby. On Dino Island, Mars, and the Arctic, there is a set of opponents you race on the four main levels of each world: Johnny Thunder, Pippin Reed, Mr. Cunningham, Casseopeia, Doc, Mac, and two unnamed characters On Xalax, the racers are Ramas Lightor, Warrior, Shredd, Ghost, Freeze, Chill, and Snake. There are also four Bosses, one for each world: Sam Sanister, Riegel, The Berge, and Rocket Racer. Levels There are five levels, or worlds, in LEGO Racers 2, each based on a particular theme. In addition to racing cars in the Racers product line, each theme is based on an actual series LEGO sets, and includes parts of those sets. *'Sandy Bay': Based on Town sets. It is an island that has a town, construction site, and several beaches as well as a mountain in the center. This world also has portals to the other LEGO worlds in it; if you are in the Arctic world and are going to the Mars World, you must go back to Sandy Bay and into the Mars portal. Sandy Bay has four bosses that you have to race before going to any of the other LEGO worlds. They are Workman Fred, Mike the Postman, Fireman Gavin, and P. C. Bobby (in that order). The races are: Dig-A-Brick, Special Delivery, Hot Stuff and Bobby's Beat. Golden bricks can be found at the beach, at the top of the mountain, and on a ledge by the west beach. *'Dino Island': The next LEGO world you visit is based on the Adventures sets. It is also an island featuring two rivers, a plateau with a volcano, a jungle, a tribal village, ancient ruins, and a few beaches. It constantly rains here. There are LEGO dinosaurs running about which can't hurt you (although they can push you, a setback during races) and always run the same path. The boss for this world is Sam Sanister, who has a fast car. He has an engine super upgrade in the form of a turbo boosted engine. The races are: Tribal Trouble, Dino Dodgems, Cretaceous Canyon, The Lost Race World and Sam Sanister's Slammer. Golden bricks can be found by the platue, the mountain, and the serpents mouth. *'Mars': The third LEGO world is based on the Life on Mars sets. It is a series of valleys in between tall cliff-like mountains. It features a martian mine, martian base, abandoned martian base, crashed space shuttle (which you arrive in according to the mini-movie), and two caves as well as two lava rivers. If you get enough speed in free roam mode, you can get on top of the mountains, but you will respawn if you get too close to the edge of the platform. The boss is Riegel, a martian who races in a mech (a bi-ped robot large enough to sit in) and is not affected by weapons of any kind, although he cannot ramp up speed by running down hills. He has a shield super upgrade in the form of a shield generator. Golden bricks can be found in the maze, the waterfall (also a shortcut), and Riegel's tribute. Shortcut: the waterfall. *'Arctic': Based on the Arctic sets. It is again an island, with a mountain that you may go inside of, a beached tanker, an ice maze, an iced over lake with several large holes in it, and several bases. It constantly snows here. The boss is the Berg, an ice monster that runs instead of drives. The Berg can turn on a dime and makes icicles sprout from wherever he walks. Although they cannot hurt you, they slow you down tremendously. He has a grip super upgrade in the form of tires. Golden bricks can be found in the plane, the doctor's office, and the trapped boat. Shortcut: the Berg's cave. *'Xalax': The characters could be purchased from the "LEGO Racers" line, but the world does not resemble any particular sets. The world is a dome full of cheering fans and features a volcano in the middle of a lava lake, a jump, a loop, and a tunnel which you may drive upside-down in. Xalax is unique in that for each race the landscape changes. The boss of this world is Rocket Racer, who has a very fast car and all of the upgrades given to the racer. Other racers are the Ramas Lightor, Warrior, Shred, Ghost, Freeze, Chill, Snake. Golden bricks can be found near the tunnel, near the mountain, by the loop, and by a Rampage. Shortcut: go around the loop instead of on it. Upgrades Upgrades for your car may be obtained by winning mini games. Each mini game is accessible by driving through a vortex while exploring the LEGO worlds. There are two mini games per world, one on an easy level and one on a difficult level. There are three categories of upgrades available: Grip, which improves how well your car turns and how much your car slides; Power, which controls how fast your car goes and how much climbing power your car has; and Shield, which controls how much damage your car can take before disappearing. See also *LEGO Racers (Game) Category:Video Games